


Stuck

by Hiddlesconda



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707332) by [DrewWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites). 



Barry tak bardzo chciał, by udało mu się udaremnić choć jeden napad bez żadnej wpadki. Choć raz. Tylko o to prosił. Ale najwyraźniej to było za wiele.

– To twoja wina – jęknął po raz dziesiąty. Len tylko przewrócił oczami.

– Uspokój się, dzieciaku. Cisco będzie tu za minutę. Weź się w garść.

Len i Barry byli obecnie przyciśnięci do ściany twarzą w twarz. Bardzo blisko siebie. Gdyby Barry przysunął się cal bliżej mógłby otrzeć się nosem o nos swojego nemezis. Ta sytuacja była winą jakiejś awarii technicznej, ale Barry był zbyt spanikowany, by słuchać wyjaśnień Cisco.

– Poza tym, nie jest tak źle – powiedział Len jakby robił właśnie jakąś uwagę o pogodzie.

Twarz Barry’ego nabrała rumieńców. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, bo był dosłownie dociśnięty do Lena.

– Jak to? – zapytał Barry, decydując się być śmiałym, bo czemu, do cholery, nie? Len wyszczerzył się.

– Nie każdego dnia mam szczęście utkwić tak blisko szkarłatnego sprintera. Plus, mogę zrobić to.

Len zbliżył się o ten jeden cal i przycisnął swoje usta do ust chłopaka. Zaskoczony Barry wydał zduszony jęk, ale po chwili się zrelaksował.

– Okej, nie tego się spodziewałem – Len i Barry usłyszeli znajomy głos. Barry poderwał głowę i spojrzał w tym kierunku. Cisco stał tam chowając twarz w dłoniach – Skończyliście? – rozszerzył palce, by spomiędzy nich spojrzeć na mężczyzn i zobaczył zarumienionego Barry’ego i wyszczerzonego Lena.

– Po prostu nas uwolnij, Cisco – mruknął Barry.


End file.
